Hey, Kid
|-|Korean= 마냥 신기해 모든게 좋았던 시골 어귀엔 맑은 시냇가의 반짝이는 작은 반딧불새로 뛰어 놀며 지칠줄도 모르는 그앤 바로 어린날 나의 모습인걸 꼬마야 내말 들어봐 지금처럼 맑은 그 웃음을 꽃잎에 담아봐 어느새 어른이 되면 달이 비춘 빛이 슬프면 언? 가 그리워할지도 몰라 그 소녈 보면 씩씩했던 나도 떨리는 내 맘 가만 바라보다 눈 마주치면 내 심장은 두근 행여 내 맘 들킬까 수줍음에 짓궂게도 장난만 친걸 꼬마야 내말 들어봐 자 울지말고 예쁜 그 사랑을 이곳에 채워놔 어느새 어른이 되면 지금처럼 순수한 마음 너무나 그리워질지도 몰라 동전에 행복하고 노는게 좋고 옷들을 더럽히고 혼이 나도 마냥 재밌고 그저 즐거워 친구만 있으면 I wanna love you…just like old days 꼬마야 내말 들어봐 늘 지금처럼 맑은 그 웃음을 꽃잎에 담아봐 어느새 어른이 되면 달이 비춘 빛이 슬프면 언? 가 꼬마가 어른이 되면 무서워하던 옆집 큰 개들을 귀여워하겠지 사랑이 또 찾아오면 다정하게 널 안아주며 어린 날 떠올리며 웃어보네 oh~ 다시 안 올 소중한 날 |-|Romanization= manyang singihae modeunge johatdeon sigol eogwien malgeun sinaetgaui banjjagineun jageun banditbulsaero ddwieo nolmyeo jichiljuldo moreuneun geuaen baro eorinnal naui moseubingeol ggomaya naemal deureobwa jigeumcheoreom malgeun geu useumeul ggochipe damabwa eoneusae eoreuni dwemyeon dari bichun bichi seulpeumyeon eonjenga geuriwohaljido molla geu sonyeol bomyeon ssikssikhaetdeon nado ddeollineun nae mam gaman baraboda nun majuchimyeon nae simjangeun dugeun haengyeo nae mam deulkilkka sujubeume jitgutgedo jangnanman chingeol ggomaya naemal deureobwa ja uljimalgo yeppeun geu sarangeul igose chaewonwa eoneusae eoreuni dwemyeon jigeumcheoreom sunsuhan maeum neomuna geuriwojiljido molla dongjeone haengbokhago noneunge johgo otdeureul deoreophigo honi nado manyang jaemitgo geujeo jeulgeowo chinguman isseumyeon I wanna love you…just like old days ggomaya naemal deureobwa neul jigeumcheoreom malgeun geu useumeul ggochipe damabwa eoneusae eoreuni dwemyeon dari bichun bichi seulpeumyeon eonjenga ggomaga eoreuni dwemyeon museowohadeon yeopjib keun gaedeureul gwiyeowohagetji sarangi ddo chajaomyeon dajeonghage neol anajumyeo eorin nal ddeo-ollimyeo useobone oh~ Dasi an ol sojunghan nal |-|English= It was always interesting and everything was good at the country Even the bright fireflies at the riverside The young boy running around not knowing he’ll get tired Was the exact image of me as a kid Little kid listen to my words Always keep that bright smiling image When you grow up And if the moonlight makes you sad, you’ll miss those times Even my strong self is flattered as I watch the kid Quietly as i make eye contact, my heart beats But afraid he will know my thoughts, I just joke around Little kid listen to my words Don’t cry, fill this place with beautiful love When you grow up You might miss this innocent image Be happy with coins, playing is good Even if you get in trouble for dirtying your clothes Always have fun, be happy with friends I wanna love you.. just like old days Little kid, listen to my words Always keep that bright smiling image When you grow up.. In the sad moonlight When you become an adult You’ll like the next door dog that used to scare you When love finds you, it will greet you warmly Little kid, you lift me and make my laugh oh~ These precious days that wont come again Category:Korean Songs Category:Songs